Torn Apart
by Rai-hime1995
Summary: Naruto is constently visiting the hospital, Tsunade is worried, and who is this new man thats all over Hinata? NaruHinaKyuu Naruhina M for furture chaps


Torn Apart Ch.1 Kyuu Kitsune

"I just don't understand it. It's so confusing." Said a lovly woman of 19. Hair deep violet, eyes lightly lavender eyes, dressed in black loose Capri's with a jounin jacket, a long lavender sleeve on her right arm. "Tell me the dream again Hinata, dream reading takes a while to work." Replied a black haired woman dressed like a Gypsy from France.

"Ok Houko-chan." Sighed the violet haired woman as she closed her eyes and lend her head back into a pool of clear water, flower petals floating lightly on the surface.

_'I'm in the forest, but it's really dark, I can't even see two feet in front of me. Then I hear a voice calling me, it's a man's voice, it's saying my name, then I see the village...but I can't see the city lights. I look around for the voice, but it's gone. As I run to the village, I notice that the wall beinging built, just starting to be built. I'm almost to the village...when the moon turns red like blood, I scream as a dark force pulls me to the ground. The voice starts calling me again, but now it's saying "I want to meet you in person, not through his eyes anymore." And then I wake up.'_

Gasping for air, Hinata rose from the pool of now red water, the petels had sunk to the bottem and turned black. "Oh my! I'd never seen a shade of red like that before in my whole life! I must call my mother!" shouted Houko as she ran to the back door and up the stairs. Hinata reached for a towel on the counter, but the liquid had blinded her for a moment. _'Damn readings, always hurting my eyes, I can't even use my Byakugan.' _

"Here ma'am." A male voice said kindly as he handed a towel to the temporally blinded Hyuuga. "Arigato." Hinata finished rubbing the mystic water off her face. Fluttering her lashes to get her eyes focused. AS soon as Hinata opened her eyes, her breath was stuck in her throat. Long spiky red hair pulled into a loose pony-tail, an orange karate short sleeve gi with a black belt and orange pants to match. A white headband around his forehead with the kanji for fox barley visible through his bangs. What shocked Hinata the most though, were his crimson red eyes, slits like a cats for pupils. "Hello, I was wondering if you know where I can find Hamika-chan?" A toothy grin was plastered on the man's face. "H-Hamika-chan? I-I'm sorry, t-there is no one o-of that n-name." Hinata desperately tried to hide her blush with the towel, but the intensity of the red-head's gaze was almost God like, making you just shrink from one look. "Haha, I'd figure, she is just such a wildflower, never taking root in one place too long. Well thank you darling." He took Hinata's hand and lightly kissed it, like they did on Europe.

"Ok I finished talking with my Okaa-san, she'll be here in two days, then we can figure this mess-" Houko stopped in please when she saw Hinata staring dreamily out the window, slowly brushing her hair in the same spot. "Hinata-chan?" Houko scratched her head, what had gotten into the girl? Thats when a ping played in Houko's head, a somewhat ping of a small bell. _'What the? I've never heared a bell like thats since...NO!' _

Hinata walked back home with a smile on her face. _'He was so...so...HOT!!! I can't believe I've never seen him around, he must have just moved in, I can't hold it in, I should talk to Saku-' _Hinata stopped as a stab entered her heart, a stab from betrayal. Sakura had known everything about Hinata, for she had confessed everything to her, and Sakura had used that gainest her and stoll the man she'd loved while all the other girls were fawning over Sas-gay!.

A strong wind blew, making Hinata fall through the air. Hinata waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead of gravel beneath her, she could feel strong arms hold her up. "Well well, it's the gyspic girl, hello." Hinata looked up and saw the red head from this morning. "H-hello." She smiled

The karate outfit wearing man set Hinata on her feet again and bowed. "Pardon my bad manners from this morning, but my name is Kitsune Kyuu." The lavender eyes woman tried to suppress a faint, bowed herself and giggled a little. "I-it is ok. M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." Kyuu smiled and left, the wind following behind him.

"Hinata!! Hinata-sama! Hinata!!" The Hyuuga turned to the shouts calling her, it was Neji running down the street with Hanabi following him. "Neji-niisan? Nani?" Before Hinata took one strep towards her cousin, she saw the look in his eyes...something was wrong. Neji and Hanabi stopped, gasping, one of them trying to tell their relitive the news. Hanabi opened her little lips and breathed out. "Naruto-sama's in the hospital!"


End file.
